


The Crown of the Inquisitor

by emlavellan



Series: Skyhold [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Inquisitor is uncomfortable, Microfic, Skyhold (Dragon Age), Vignette, cullen flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlavellan/pseuds/emlavellan
Summary: The Inner Circle crafts a crown for the Inquisitor, but has to convince her to wear it.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Skyhold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671562
Kudos: 8





	The Crown of the Inquisitor

“Don’t you think it’s a little… ostentatious?”

Harritt, Skyhold’s blacksmith, frowned and stood a little taller. “It is flawlessly crafted according to Lady Montilyet’s specifications.” 

The Inquisitor tilted her head as she studied the crown in Josephine’s hands. It was an iron circlet, fairly plain along the sides, but with a striking adornment on the front. When looked at head-on, the circlet appeared almost armor-like, with the Eye of the Inquisition placed directly on her forehead and a small iron band reaching down toward her nose. A round arch sat above the eye with three spires emerging from the top of the crown, and two resting along the sides of the circlet.

“This crown will reinforce the political power and military might of the Inquisition. A testament of your influence to all who see it.” Josephine insisted. 

Emmaera considered this. “Harritt, the level of your craftsmanship is indisputable, but I’m just not sure if I would feel right wearing it.” 

Cullen chimed in, “You will only have to wear it during official Inquisition business. When lending out judgments, speaking with diplomats, and those sorts of things.”

“Very well. If you think I should,” said Emmaera. 

Josephine beamed. “Then come Inquisitor, let us greet our guests. Cullen, will you do the honors? You are the tallest one here.”

Cullen nodded, took the circlet from Josephine, and carefully placed it upon the Inquisitor’s head. His fingers lightly brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. The crown felt cold and strange, but it fit perfectly.

She looked around at her friends. “Well, how do I look? Stately?” 

Josephine laughed. “Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of my "Skyhold" series, which is a series of vignettes fleshing out my Inquisitor's time in Skyhold. I was inspired to write this when I saw the beautiful concept art of the Inquisitor wearing an iron circlet.


End file.
